Almas Gemelas
by Aldana1312
Summary: Ella muriendose de hambre. El esta casi al mismo nivel que ella, se encuentran y empieza una historia que cambiara la vida de ambos y ¿porque no?, que surja un amor.
1. Chapter 1

Almas gemelas…

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte sobre mi cuerpo, mis ropas estaban totalmente mojadas y cada vez chorean más agua, que la que conseguíamos en el distrito. Estaba exhausta muy cansada, mis piernas ya no daban más, hacía mucho frio, pues era invierno, tenía muchísima hambre, lo único que podía hacer era robar la comida que encontraba, incluso teniendo moho la comía, pues mi estómago rugía más fuerte que el auténtico león africano. Me acurruque debajo de un árbol sin importarme si moría de hipotermia o no, recosté mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol y respire profundamente. En ese instante pude sentir el olor a pan recién horneado, venia de la casa de enfrente de donde yo estaba media tirada, era la casa del panadero del distrito, al menos él se daba el lujo de comer pan. En ese momento del patio trasero de la casa salió una mujer, adulta pero no anciana, dejando una bandeja con muchos panes no podía decir cuántos eran desde aquí, los puso en el suelo bajo el tejado para que la lluvia no los mojara y se fue adentro. En ese momento se me ocurrió robarlos, después de todo ya no era considerado un delito para mí, que era de lo que sobrevivía. Me levante y me acerqué caminando lentamente, agradecía que no había gente afuera, ya que todos disfrutaban del calor de sus hogueras en sus casas, y me permitiría robar sin ser vista. Llegue al patio, pude distinguir cuatro panes altos y largos, sonreí al menos tendría comida por unos días, me acerque mas y cuando estaba por tomar la bandeja alguien me detuvo poniendo su brazo para impedirme tomar la bandeja.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dije mirándolo, era un chico, alto de cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules.

-¿Qué crees que haces tu?- me pregunta incrédulo, con su mirada fría como la roca.

Volteo hacia la ventana de la casa para asegurarme de que nadie nos haya visto.

-¡Esto es mio!- reclamo susurrando, pero con dureza, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que no niña, esto es mío ahora, vete- dice empujándome.

Se levanto con los panes y cuando se disponía a irse, se voltea y me dice:

-No tengo problema en dejarte aquí tirada, pero si te ven me delataras, asique anda, ven aquí- dijo tendiéndome su mano para que me levantara.

No dije nada y salimos corriendo, en cuanto nos alejamos, mire al bosque, tenia que irme a mi choza antes de que hiciera mas frio.

-¿Dónde iras?- me pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay una vieja choza en el bosque, allí voy- dije evitando su mirada, por algún motivo me ponía incomoda.

-¿Bromeas? En cuanto saltes allí dentro se caerá contigo dentro, está destruida- dijo alzando las cejas.

-Es mejor, prefiero eso, a morirme de hambre- dije mordiendo mi labio.

-Ten, quédate con esos- dijo dándome dos de los panes que robo.

-Gracias, ¿que otro estomago debes llenar?- dije mientras empezaba a tiritar de frio, seguía lloviendo pero esta ves mas lento.

-A mi sobrino y a mi tio y ¿tu?- dijo señalándome con la cabeza.

casi susurrando respondo –solo el mío- en cuanto digo eso, el me toma del brazo, un poco fuerte y empieza a tirar de mí.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas?- digo per apenas consigo caminar a su ritmo, mis pies empiezan a dolerme.

-Estas por entrar en hipotermia, necesitas calentarte, te llevare a mi casa- dijo sin mirarme arrastrándome por las calles desiertas, mis pies no estaban de mi lado y agradecia que el era fuerte y podía con casi todo mi peso.

-Oye mi casa esta lejos, ven sostén esto- dijo entregándome los panes, los sostuve bajo mi brazo cubriéndolos con mi chaqueta.

Me cargo en su espalda y empezó a caminar, sentía todo mi cuerpo congelado, poco a poco me empecé a debilitar, mas de lo que ya estaba, recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de aquel desconocido, no me importaba lo que me haga solo quería salir de estas horribles condiciones donde estaba.

Horas después..

Me desperté, sintiendo un acogedor calor por todo mi cuerpo, me desperté y observe donde me encontraba, estaba en una especie de cuarto, estaba desordenado, y había poca luz.

-Al fin despiertas, crei que tendría que ir a comprarte un cajón.-dice el hombre rubio de ojos azules, me rio alegremente, el que estaba en otra habitación, cortando algo con un cuchillo, de repente me doy cuenta de que no se su nombre.

-Humm- dije caminando hacia donde él se encontraba-¿ como te llamas?-

- Petta y ¿tu?- dijo lavando el cuchillo que uso para cortar una verdura que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Katniss Everdeen. Dije casi susurrando.

-Bien lindo nombre, ve a la mesa y siéntate- dijo mirándome, yo obedeci con el ceño fruncido, ¿era autoritario? Se sento frente a mi y comenzamos a comer.

-¿No has dicho que vives con tu tio y sobrino?- dije, en cuanto dije eso, me di cuenta de que pudo haberme mentido, quizás ni siquiera le preocupo si me moria congelada, me puse derecha en mi silla y agarre el cuchillo disimuladamente, y mire la puerta, observando por donde podía escapar.

-Si, están durmiendo, mañana conoceras a Michael es genial, lo querras tanto como yo, eso claro si soportas a los niños - dijo soltando una media risa.

Yo solo lo mire, en ese momento prácticamente salte de la silla hacia la puerta, pero el fue mas rápido al parecer y en cuanto llegue a la puerta el puso su brazo sobre ella para impedir que la abra.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- dijo confundido y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?¿para que me quieres aquí?- le dije agarrando con fuerza el cuchillo.

-¿Disculpa? Oye te estabas por congelar allí afuera y ¿Por qué quieres irte?- dijo dando un paso asia mi.

-No se me acerques-dije apuntando el cuchillo en su dirección- ni un paso mas.

-Bien- dijo levantando la manos- vete, no me interesa lo que te pase, solo quize ser amable, deberías agradecerlo no hay mucha gente a quien puedas acudir al parecer.

Dicho esto me fui, corrí afuera de la casa, y mire hacia todos lados, buscando el bosque, lo encontré y corri hacia allí.

Seguí corriendo, quería llegar hasta donde estaba mi choza, encender un pequeño fuego y conseguir dormirme, de una buena ves, y esperar a que la mañana llegara para poder disfrutar del sol, que brillaba en el lado oeste del bosque.

Empeze a sentirme desorientada después de caminar un rato, tenia hambre y estaba helada, pensé en la idea de volver a la casa de petta, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitía.

El camino se me empezó a hacer cada ves más familiar por lo que apure mi andar, y pronto llegue a mi choza, y corri dentro de esta y me tumbe en el piso, agitada de tanto correr y caminar, y asi helada y con hambre me empezó a vencer el sueño.


	2. la niña con rostro de angel

Me desperté templando de frio, me paso la mano por mi cara y me siento en el suelo, había sido un dia interesante ayer, pero no pensaba volver a cruzarme con el, era…arrogante. Dijo no importarle lo que me pasara, dos veces, y entonces ¿porque demonios me llevo a su casa anoche?.

No planeaba pensar mas en eso, me levante y me estire, Sali de la choza y mire al sol, estaba en lo alto del cielo debían de ser un poco mas de las once de la mañana, la nieve no daba muchas señales de derretirse, asique era hora de observar, para de noche robar, necesitaba comida hoy más que nunca.

Emprendí camino al distrito, era difícil vivir asi, no tenia a nadie, ni siquiera recuerdo algo específico sobre mi madre, todo lo que tenia de ella eran lagunas, de mi padre lo ultimo que recuerdo es que se iba me dejaba…sola, unas lagrimas cayeron silenciosamente sobre mis mejillas al recordar esto, hermanos no tenia, hermanas tampoco, estaba sola, no tenia a nadie y el dia de mi muerte no tendría a nadie que llorara por mi, ni alguien que al menos note que no estoy. Bueno…quizás si alguien note que no estoy… ¿Qué me hace pensar que Petta siquiera notara mi ausencia? . Estupida. Me insuto.

Estaba claro, nadie me quería y estaba destinada a estar sola y morir sola, punto.

Habia llegado al distrito doce, dejando atrás el bosque, empeze a caminar sin rumbo alguno, solo observando a cada casa que veía, habían muchas pero tenia que elegir a que casa vigilaría para asi poder robar en la noche, tenia que ser una grande, en la que vivan muchas personas, en la que la comida pueda llegar a "sobrar" eso facilitaría mi caza, hablando de eso me gustaría cazar de verdad, cazar animales, pero al ser invierno no había ni un bendito animal en ningún lugar.

Sentí un suave empujón contra mi pierna izquierda y mire en dicha dirección.

-Lo siento, disculpa- dijo una niña pequeña de unos seis a ocho años, llevaba el cabello rubia atado en dos trenzas que caían sobre sus hombros, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, y su piel era casi tan blanca como la nieve.

-Tranquila ¿estas bien?- dije poniéndome a su altura y sonriéndole.

-No- dijo arrugando su frente, estaba a punto de preguntar porque y la niña dio vuelta y al ver a dos hombres del ejercito dijo:

-Ayudame, huye- dijo jalando de mi brazo, no tuve mas remedio que seguirla corriendo, podía oir a los hombres gritarnos.

Corrimos un poco mas, esquivando todo lo que teníamos en nuestro camino, hasta que llegamos a escondernos detrás de un contenedor de basura, que estaba detrás del quemador, pues hay era donde los comerciantes botaban todo lo que no les era de utilidad.

Nos sentamos, media arrodilladas, agitadas por tanto correr, hiba a hablar cuando escuchamos pasos cercanos, sabíamos bien que eran de los guardias del ejercito, nos miramos y contuvimos la respiración, cuando los guardias dijeron algo en su idioma, después de varios minutos se fueron.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte a la niña con cara de ángel.

-Si, me has salvado de un tremendo castigo…gracias- dicho esto bajo la mirada avergonzada quizás, y respecto al castigo tenia razón solo que no sabia porque hiban a castigarla, esta bien se lo preguntaría después de averiguar en que andaba ella.

-Mas bien tu me has arrastrado hacia tu castigo- dije mirándola seriamente, por un momento me sostuvo la mirada y ya no aguante mas y rompi a reir y ella al comprender que no hablaba en serio también se me unio a la risa.

-Vale, no fue nada- dije luego me levante y me agache para ayudarla a levantarse, ella agradecida acepto mi ayuda, y después de haber comprobado que nadie nos viera salir de allí, caminamos hacia quien sabe donde en silencio. Y para romperlo dije:

-Hey, aun no se tu nombre- le dije medio sonriendo.

-Vale, pero debes decirme el tuyo luego- dijo levantando la cabeza.

-Asi es el juego de hacer amigos ¿No?- dije soltando una pequeña risita.

Ella también rio un poco y contesto: Me llamo Primrose, pero mi familia me llama Prim- dijo mirando el cielo.

-Es muy bonito, el mio es Katnnis …solo Katniss- dije sintiéndome sola o mejor dicho dándome cuenta de lo sola que estaba.

-¿Acaso no es una hierba o algo asi?- pregunto arrugando su frente.

-Mmm si, de hecho es una hierba…creo- dije riendo por mi ignorancia.

-Vale, es muy lindo- dijo mirándome directamente, sentí algo dentro mio que no supe desisfrar, asique no me quedo mas remedio que asentir bajando mi cabeza. Hasta que me acorde que debía continuar espiando…

-¿Y que haremos ahora?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-Humm, Prim lamento esto pero… tengo que encargarme de algunos asuntos.- dije tratando de que entienda de que no necesitaba que ella estuviera conmigo.

-O claro, descuida estare en mi casa ya sabes por si quieres venir en algún momento- dijo encogiéndose se hombros.

-Por supuesto, en cuanto termine vendre por ti ¿esta bien?- dije poniéndome a su altura.

-Hum, no de hecho no esta nada bien- dijo arrugando su frente.

-¿Por qué?- dije confusa.

-Pues… porque ni siquiera te he dicho donde vivo! Eres muy distraída Katniss.- dijo riéndose, esta niña tenia razón y lo peor era que yo era muy observadora no era distraída, tendre que aterrizar antes de que esta niñita con cara de angel me deje en ridículo ante mi propia persona.

-Vale, llevas razón.- dije arrugando mi frente.

-Tranquila puedes buscarme justo allí- dijo señalando delante dentro de nosotras, había una casa grande, en la ventana pude ver a un chico que le hacia señas a Prim.

-Es mi hermano, quiere que entre- dijo ella sin mirarme.

-Vete, estaré bien, te veré pronto- dije abrazándola por alguna razón me preocupaba que algo le pasara.

-Gracias- dijo la niña con cara de angelito, que me metio en problemas, pero al menos había ganado una amiguita ¿no?.

Dicho esto corrió hacia su casa y yo seguí caminando hacia el bosque, cuando estaba por entrar en el, pude oler en el aire el olor a pan horneado, instintivamente segui el olor hasta que me llevo a la casa del panadero, tal como la otra noche habían panes afuera, sin dudarlo mas corri hacia la casa, la noche había caído muy rápido para mi, llegue hacia los panes y me di la vuelta para espiar que nadie dentro de la casa me viera y luego mire hacia la calle para comprobar que nadie me viera, mientras que estiraba mis manos para agarrar los panes, en vez de eso, siento la superficie fría del metal de la fuente donde estaban los panes. Miro en dirección a mis manos, no puede ser, están aquí, hace unos segundos.

-¿Perdiste algo?- susurran a mi oído, detrás mio. Me doy vuelta, con cierto miedo, me quedo atónita al ver al hombre detrás mio.

-¿Peeta?- digo frunciendo el ceño.

El solo me mira frio como una roca…


End file.
